Secrets in Wonderland
by VioletAHS
Summary: Alistair and Poppy O' Hair have been friends since they were 5 years old. (and no, this is not some cliche story where they fall in love) Soon they are having to travel to Wonderland due to a war there. While they are there, they find out some secrets that have been kept from everyone for years.(Don't worry, there's a little romance, but not really between them) Enjoy :)


As Poppy walked into potions class, she noticed her best friend, Alistair, looking very upset. _He's never been upset_ , she thought "Are you okay?" Poppy asked. Alistair looked up at the girl he's known since he was five. "Well, Bunny and I broke up," he replied with a sorrow look on his face. "That's horrible!" Poppy exclaimed as she sat down next to him. "Y'all seemed so perfect for each other, what happened?" "Well," Alistair started, "remember when she visited Neverland for a fieldtrip? Well, while she was there, she fell in love with one of the lost boys." His depressed face grew even worse.

"Now, I know Bunny good enough that she would never do something like that on purpose , but stuff just happens," he continued. Poppy felt horrible. Why did this have to happen when he was so deep in the relationship? "I'm so sorry," she said, grabbing his hand. Alistair soon reached in and hugged her tightly. This took Poppy by surprise, since he wasn't anywhere near a hugger. "I'm just glad I have an awesome friend to help me with this," he spoke. Poppy smiled weakly. "I'm just glad I can help"…..

"Alistair, it's been a month and you're still depressed about Bunny," Poppy spoke into the phone. Every time she sees him he always looks sad and unhappy, which is not like him. She doesn't want one of her best friends like this. "I know, I know. But I was really in love, and….." Alistair's voice drifted off. "But don't you think it's time to move on? I mean, you deserve happiness just as much as she does!" She exclaimed. "I mean yeah. But….."Alistair said. Poppy sighed. "Look. I understand, but I think it really is time to move o-" "You know what, Poppy? I don't think you do understand! Do you have any idea what's it's like to not be good enough for someone you love, so then they find someone else? Do you understand not being able to be with the person you love?" "Yes, but-" "Do you know what it's like to be in love?" Poppy was speechless. Alistair has NEVER acted like that before, especially not with her. Suddenly the phone hung up.

Holly, her sister, looked shocked. "Wow, I could hear _that_ all the way from –" Poppy put up her hand. "I know." She stared at the floor, thinking of what she just did. _How can I fix this?_ She thought. _**Can**_ _I even fix this?_

Poppy O'Hair didn't get any sleep last night, mainly because she was worrying about Alistair. As she walked into potions class, her's and Alistair's first class together, she expected him to give her the silent treatment.(That's what he usually does when he's mad with someone) Buy what he did surprised her.

As she walked into the room, she saw him talking with Rosabella Beauty, maybe even flirting! This was the first time she's seen him do that since forever! She couldn't help but smile a little, since she was so happy to see her friend socializing at least a _little_ bit. When he finally got done, Poppy walked over to him to apologize.

"Hey Alistair, I just wanted to apolo-" He put his finger to her lips. "No. _I_ should be the one apologizing, not you. You were only trying to help me, and I had _no_ right to say those things to you. So, I am very sorry." She was surprised. She didn't think he needed to apologize, because it was her fault for pushing him to fast.

"Well, I shouldn't have pushed you so fast in the first place." She said apologetically. "Look Poppy, you were only trying to help, and you did! I mean, that little nudge was all I needed." He said slightly hitting her on the shoulder. "So, does this mean we're good?" she asked. Alistair rolled his eyes while smiling. "Of course! You're my best friend! I could _never_ be mad at you!" It was then that they sat down next to each other and listened to potions class just as usual.

"So how did things go with Alistair?" Holly asked as Poppy came into the dorm room. "Actually", Poppy started, "it went pretty good." Holly's eyes widened. "Really? That's great!" she shouted with a big smile. "Yeah, he's the one who actually said sorry first," she replied. "For real? Most guys would have been to prideful," Holly laughed. "Yeah well, Alistair isn't most guys." "You got that right" They both laughed.


End file.
